


[Podfic] Ceasefire

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [23]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He suspected something had exploded. He was fairly certain that was Captain Hammer's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247617) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entanglednow for BP! <3 So much fun playing in their sandboxes! :D

Ceasefire

By: entanglednow

9:38

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Ceasefire.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
